


Yes, Professor!

by PanicHoodie



Category: Fictif, Last Legacy (Visual Novel), Last Legacy Fictif
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gen, M/M, Praise Kink, Strip Tease, Studying, Teacher Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicHoodie/pseuds/PanicHoodie
Summary: MC is having a hard time studying for their Chemistry exam, will their tutor be able to help them ace the test?(Hint: they just mess around)
Relationships: Felix Escellun/reader, Felix Iskandar Escellun/Main Character, Felix Iskandar Escellun/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Yes, Professor!

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is famous in my server and now it’s time to share

MC lets out a frustrated sigh as they set down their chemistry textbook. How on earth were they going to ace their Chemistry Exam tomorrow? There was just too much information for them to be able to absorb in such a small amount of time. 

As they leaned back in their desk chair they thought about their next course of action, before slapping themselves in the face. They have a tutor! MC pulls out their phone and looks at their lock screen, a cute picture of them and their tutor cuddling. It was taken during a group study session last year, and one of their friends had taken it while the two were knocked out. It’s still their favorite picture of the two. MC finally unlocks their phone and dials their most popular contact.

_Ring…_  
_Ring…_  
_Ring…_

“MC? Is there something you need? Aren’t you supposed to be studying for tomorrow?” A string of questions were thrown at the young barista once he had picked up the phone. They rubbed their neck before answering all of his questions, “Hey, Felix, yes and yes! My eyes are shot from reading the same paragraph for the past 45 minutes, so I was wondering if you could come over and help me study? It’ll be just like last year!” 

They could hear his let out an amused breath before responding, “Fine, it’s been a while since we’ve had a study session. Will it just be you and me?” 

“Yes siree, professor! Now, get over here and teach me about bonds.” MC thought they heard his breath hitch before he let out a rushed, “see you in twenty” before he hung up on them. 

Rude, Felix has never hung up on them before saying ‘I love you’ or at the very least a ‘goodbye’. They decide to let it go as they sit up to clean up the room in preparation for Felix’s arrival. They contemplated changing out of their _Last Legacy_ t-shirt and baggy shorts before deciding that he wouldn’t mind. I mean- he’s seen them in way worse, _and way less._

They shake their head at those old memories before focusing again; Felix is coming over to help them _study_. Not _make out with them all night_ , even though they doubt that either party would complain if that is what transpired. 

After about 15 minutes had passed, MC made their way down the stairs towards the front door. Right as their feet touched the bottom of the staircase, three sharp raps could be heard through the door. They skipped over to the door before opening it, expecting to see their genius of a boyfriend.

What they _weren’t_ expecting was to be immediately pushed up against the very door they just opened. His lips attacked theirs before they could question him. MC decided to go along with whatever Felix was planning as they thread their hands through his hair as they kiss back. 

Felix pulled away from the kiss first, and he began leaving light kisses over their sensitive neck; leaving them whimpering lightly. They barely even realized that Felix was speaking to them until MC felt his breath vibrating against their skin. “I’ve been told that you needed help from a _professor_ with your chemistry notes?” 

A gasp left their lips as his teeth sank into the soft skin behind their ear, he giggled at their response before continuing his monologue. “Well, luckily for you, I’ve created a lesson plan that is _perfect_ for your learning style. You should feel special, having such an- _attentive_ professor to help you out.” 

He finally pulled back far enough for MC to see him. His glasses were already on, framing his cheekbones perfectly, and he had his messy auburn hair pulled back into a half up hairstyle. It seemed like he was taking this ‘professor’ thing seriously, if his button down shirt and dress pants were anything to go by. _Oh fuck_ , he even had a loosened tie and the sleeves rolled up on the shirt. There was no way they’re going to be able to focus on studying if he’s dressed like _that_.

Felix now has completely pulled away and was walking towards the staircase, a slight sway in his step that caused MC’s eyes to gravitate to that _shapely_ ass of his. He turns and gives them a ‘come hither’ motion with his fingers before disappearing up the staircase. MC ran up those stairs faster than they ever have before in their life.

Once both MC and Felix settled onto their bed, they both got to work pointing out what specifically was giving MC trouble. After the main problem areas were pointed out, he told them about the game they would play to encourage them to pay attention. 

MC would read from their notes aloud while Felix quizzed them every once in a while, but that wasn’t all. There were certain rewards or punishments they would receive depending on how well they did. One question would lead to an article of clothing being removed; a correct answer meant he would strip and a wrong answer would cause them to have to strip. MC compared the number of articles of clothing each of them wore and realized that if they weren’t careful, they would be naked _much faster_ than he would. But this wasn’t the end of the game, because next Felix stated that each page of the textbook MC got through, he would let them cum. 

The idea of playing such a _filthy_ game together made them press their thighs together in anticipation. They nodded their head in understanding once Felix finished his explanation of the rules and rewards of the game. 

“Come on now, my darling pupil, you need to use your _words_. You’re not a child.” MC flushed at his chastising before swallowing and replying, “I’m sorry. Yes, I’m ready, Felix.” He placed a sharp slap on their inner thigh, causing them to gasp in shock. 

Felix sent a concerned look towards them before reverting back to his previous state after seeing that they were just surprised. “When we’re in this room, you’ll address me as either _Professor Escellun, Professor, or Sir._ Do you understand?” MC let out a shuddering breath as they replied with a meek “Yes, Professor.” 

That was seemingly enough for Feli- _Professor Escellun_ because he soon handed the textbook over to MC and told them to begin reading. 

The two were now three hours into their study session, and MC was _very_ proud of their progress so far. Professor Escellun had lost his shoes (each one somehow counting as their own article of clothing), neck tie, belt, and dress shirt; while they have managed to get by with only losing their socks and shorts (for ease of access for their _other_ reward). They had managed to read through 5 pages of the textbook, but Professor Escellun could tell that they weren’t going to be able to continue this game for much longer; no matter how long of a refractory period he gave them. 

He cut off their concentration on their notes by pulling MC into his lap. He began placing slow kisses over their neck again before he spoke up, “MC, what type of bond does _Sodium Chloride_ have?” Once he finished his question; he continued his trail of kisses over their jaw while he waited for their response. 

MC was clearly overstimulated from the previous 5 orgasms and current jaw kisses, but they still tried their best to answer him, “Uh- is it, _ah_ , a covalent bond, sir?” They waited on baited breath until they heard him make a ‘ _tsk tsk_ ’ before pulling at the hem of their shirt. 

“Looks like it’s my turn for a reward, darling. Sodium Chloride has _Ionic_ bonds.” Professor Escellun pulled back from their torso enough for him to help them remove MC’s shirt, leaving their chest on full display for the green eyed man. 

Professor Escellun gives a wink to them before bringing his head down to lick a stripe across their left nipple. MC lets out a moan as they thread a hand through his hair, completely releasing his small ponytail in the process. He let out a content hum as his hand moved up their torso to nurse their other nipple. 

“This, _ah_ , seems less like a reward for _you_ than it is one for _me, pr-professor_.” He chuckled against their chest at their observation, causing a shiver to run down MC’s spine as they leaned into is eager mouth and hand. 

A wicked smirk formed on the young man’s lips when he removed himself from their chest, causing the pupil to let out a whimper of disappointment. 

He ran his hands up and down his lover’s back as he speaks, “My reward is getting to look at this _vision_ sitting in my lap. But, yes, I do plan on reaping my own reward very, _very soon_.” His hands move up to cup their cheeks, “In fact, it’s only one simple question away. Are you ready, darling?” 

MC leans into his touch before nodding, “I’m ready, Professor.” He smiles, and places a kiss on their forehead. “Alright, love, here’s your final question; it’s all or nothing so think _really_ hard: Do you love me, MC?”

A blush forms over their cheeks as they look at him with absolute adoration. “Oh, baby, of course I love you! I love your brains and your eyes and that _mole_ and-” The Professor cuts them off with a kiss before they could finish their ramblings of his every trait. 

“What an excitable answer! I believe you have officially passed my class, my adoring pupil.” MC couldn’t help but beam with pride at the praise he gave them, “ _But,_ you addressed me incorrectly in your answer, so I’ll have no choice but to dock points.” Professor Escellun lets out an over exaggerated sigh, “But don’t worry, your reward won’t change, _but mine will_.” 

He lightly pushes them off his lap and starts unbuttoning his dress pants. Instead of taking off only that layer; he removes the boxer briefs under as well in one push, revealing his aching dick to the warm air of the room. The head of his shaft was an angry red as it leaked precum. What he lacked in length, he certainly made up for in girth and texture. No matter how many times they saw it, they couldn’t help to fawn over the fact that someone’s dick could actually be as _beautiful_ as the rest of them.

MC was to busy gawking at his member to realize that their head was slowly being pushed down towards it. They look up to their lover as they wait; silently begging for permission to suck him off. 

Professor Escellun cups their cheek again, and runs his thumb against their bottom lip before they part it for him to place it inside. “For my reward; I was thinking I could give you a quick... _anatomy_ lesson. Is that alright with you?” They let out a sharp nod, causing him to remove his thumb from their mouth and rake his fingers through their hair. 

They kept eye contact with him as they licked the head of his cock, receiving a groan in response before he guided their head down to take in his entire length until their nose brushed against the hair at the base of his dick. 

He tilted his head back as he savored the wet tightness wrapped around his length. He felt their jaw relax as he slowly began moving his hips back and forth, slowly face fucking them. 

“Oh, my gorgeous pupil, _if only you could see yourself_. You’re taking my cock so well, it’s almost as if you were _made_ for me.” He felt them whimper around him, “Oh? You like being all _mine_? Being the only student I give my cock to? _Thaaat’s it_. I would never _dream_ of fucking anyone else. Do you know why? Because you’re fucking _perfect_. You give your all in everything you do and never give up, and that is the _sexiest thing_. Your brain is so unique, that nobody in that stuffy school full of shallow brats can handle your vision. No one but _me_ , baby. I'm going to take such- _fucking_ \- good care of you.”

His thrusts started increasing in pace as he climbed closer to his peak, all the while singing the praises of his blushing pupil. “ _Shit, baby, I love you SO much. And don’t you ever fucking forget, alright?_ ” They hummed out in affirmation, which caused him to thrust a little harder. 

Felix came with a strangled cry of his lover’s name; keeping their head in place to swallow all of his cum that squirted into their throat in loads. After a few seconds, he eased himself out of their mouth and pulled them up for a heated kiss, not minding the taste of himself on their tongue.

When the two broke the kiss, Felix held their jaw as he looked at them through his skewed and fogged up glasses, “You better pass that Chemistry Exam tomorrow after _that_ study session.” 

MC giggled, “I think I’ve got this one in the bag, since I have a _professor_ like you.~”


End file.
